Currently, it comes time of a large population of elderly persons. On one hand, it has become a critical issue on how to effectively provide service to elderly through big data. On the other hand, there are increasing needs of elderly-related products with various functions. Walking sticks used by elderly in their everyday life only have a single function and therefore no longer meet requirements of elderly. Though kinds of novel walking sticks are seen in the marketplace, they are only combination of kinds of separate products. These combined walking sticks fail to comply with situations of actual production and usage. They are inconvenient in use and operation for elderly.